


Killer In The Mirror

by meowitskatmofo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Detective Leonard Snart, Happy Ending, Jewish Leonard Snart, M/M, Morning After Is Really Weird, Murder as a present, One of them may be a serial killer, Oral Sex, Oralling His Own Sex, Smut, Touch Starved Savitar, Undercover, hahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: Leonard Snart is undercover at the Justice League Gentleman's Club and befriends bartender Barry Allen. He's come here looking for a killer and has no idea just how close he is to finding one.





	Killer In The Mirror

Detective Leonard Snart took a seat at the bar, turning to watch as Superman flung his cape out into the cheering crowd. Green Lantern was twirling around a pole on the other side of the stage while Aquaman pranced over to entertain guests in the champagne room.

Another titillating evening at the Justice League...

This was Justice League the gentleman’s club, not the actual group of superheroes.

Len had been coming here all week working a case, undercover as a patron and trying to pass as a normal civilian. There had been a recent series of unsolved murders, all the victims either male escorts or male exotic dancers from local clubs. Following the perp’s pattern, the Justice League was his next target.

They had a vague physical description from one lucky young man who had managed to escape and Len was here now to watch and wait, hoping to catch a killer before he could strike again.

“Back again,” the bartender noted when he sat down, already pouring him a shot of cheap whiskey. “How’s it going tonight, William?”

“Good, good.” Len was grateful that he remembered his drink of choice and his fake name, gulping the shot back with a quiet grunt. “Mmmm, just can’t get enough of all that lovely spandex.”

“Right,” the bartender chuckled, keeping his chin tilted away as he wiped down the counter.

Len had already seen the scars he was trying to hide, a brutal twist of flesh that dominated the right side of his face and traveled down his neck beneath his collar. A house fire was the cause, he recalled, having run background checks on all the club’s employees. 

The bartender’s legal name was Barry Allen, but he went by his old stage name;

Savitar. 

Sav to most, Savvy to a special few that worked here. No priors, squeaky clean, and he seemed quite shy about his injuries. They’d barely made eye contact since he’d started coming here, but Len found Sav incredibly attractive.

Warm eyes, lush lips, and those ridiculously long legs that must have looked spectacular wrapped around a pole.

The scars didn’t bother Len in the slightest. He had his own that could rival Sav’s, but he could cover his much more easily. Long sleeves in spite of warm weather raised some brows, but it fulfilled a simple function to prevent staring.

Sav didn’t have that luxury.

Len knew he was supposed to be canvassing the club, but he found himself watching Sav instead tonight. It was easy to get caught up looking at him, but it wasn’t the terrible scars that held Len’s attention so.

Sav moved along the busy bar with incredible speed, filling multiple drink orders at a time and never once writing one down no matter how large. He was friendly, quick, and had a generous hand with the spirits if he was tipped well. He kept his head tilted away from the customers, only giving them the fair side of face when they spoke to him.

But if they got rowdy or if they were rude, Sav would give them the full view of his horrid scars. It was then that Len realized Sav wasn’t ashamed of how he looked. He kept it at bay for the sake of others’ comfort, but he wielded his deformity like a weapon when he needed it. 

It was impressive.

The night rolled on, the music a constant hum shaking inside his head. Every song sounded like the next with the bass cranked up to marrow thundering levels, Len refocusing his attention to search for his suspect. 

Tall, blonde, missing a pinkie.

He had to be here somewhere.

Keeping with the pattern, he was due to take his next victim any day now and Len was not going to let that happen. He was tired of feeling so helpless, utterly exhausted with wave after wave of crime drowning his hopes to make the city safer.

Central City wasn’t the city Len remembered from his childhood. It had always been rough around the edges, but now it was a cesspool of crime and violence. Citizens didn’t feel safe, the police were overwhelmed, and the mayor had been discussing putting a curfew into place.

Len was struggling to do his part to make things better, but there never seemed to be any progress. Half the criminals he arrested ended up right back on the streets, wondering to himself what would happen if he was actually able to nab his nine-fingered suspect.

Post bail, kill again? 

Flee the city and start killing somewhere else? 

Just claim he was nuts when he was cutting all those dancers up, end up in some asylum instead of death row?

_Would just be easier to stick a bullet in him_ , Len thought grumpily to himself. 

Sav brought Len another shot as if sensing his distress, flying from one side of the bar to the other as he served up more drinks. There was a group of regulars who greeted him cheerfully, Sav eagerly mixing them a batch of margaritas without ever needing to be asked.

“You memorize everyone’s drink?” Len drawled casually when Savitar returned to take his empty glass.

“I’m very observant,” Sav challenged, a smirk curling his lips as he turned his head to meet Len’s piercing gaze. “Drinks, quirks, whatever. I’m a regular Sherlock Holmes. I read people.”

“Oh?” Snart leaned across the bar. “So, you think you could read me?”

“Already read you and filed away from the first night you came in here,” Sav scoffed.

“Do tell.”

Savitar pursed his lips, glancing down the length of the bar for a quick moment. All the customers seemed content, turning back to Len as he replied, “You’re here on business. You never get any lap dances and although you tip the guys on stage occasionally, you’re not watching them. 

“You’re always watching the crowd. Watching them watch the boys. Looking for someone. Definitely not someone you like, someone you hate... someone you’re trying to catch.”

“Not bad,” Len said, genuinely impressed. “What else?”

“Most likely a cop,” Sav mused, now turning to face Snart head on. “I’ve seen you checking for a shoulder holster you’re not wearing. Old habit maybe. Plus, all the boys being killed lately and you’re here? Staking the place out?” 

Len raised his glass, knocking it back with a respectful nod.

“I can totally keep going,” Sav said with a wink. “All night.”

“I bet you could,” Len mused softly. 

“Let’s see... hmmm. You’re wearing a Star of David, but I’m not sure if you’re actually Jewish.”

“And why not?”

“Didn’t think alcohol was kosher.”

“On the contrary,” Len chuckled warmly, “Jews regard alcohol as a holy beverage. We drink wine to celebrate a mitzvah, we drink at weddings and births, and four cups for the first night of Passover. Wine itself has its own special blessing, in fact.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yes. There was rabbi named Menachem Posner who once said that alcohol was special because it lowers the body’s resistances and allows the soul to shine through.”

“What if you get drunk and just turn into an asshole? Not really much of a shining soul, huh?”

“We’re talking about drinking in moderation, not getting wasted,” Len laughed. He raised his glass, asking politely, “Will you drink with me?”

“Wanna see how shiny my soul is, eh?”

“I’d love to.”

Sav snorted but poured himself a shot of vodka, raising his glass in a toast. “To shiny souls.”

“L’chaim.”

“Mmm, what does that mean?” Sav asked, licking his lips after downing the booze.

“To life,” Len replied, pushing his empty glass to the side. He didn’t need to drink any more tonight, his senses already buzzing. 

“To life,” Sav repeated. “I like it.” He had to slide back down the bar to tend to other customers, but he returned as soon as he could and nodded at Len’s neglected glass. “Need another?”

“No, thanks. I need to think.”

“About your case?”

“Yes.”

“Anything I can do to help?” Sav offered. “These guys here are like my family. If they’re in danger, I want to know about it.”

“And what makes you think they are?”

“You being here,” Sav responded flatly. “You must have figured out the killer’s pattern and deduced that this place is where he’s gonna strike next.”

“Mmm, good theory, Sherlock.”

“I’m right, aren’t I?”

“Haven’t been wrong so far,” Len said casually. “Hmm... Who knows.”

“So. Who’s your suspect?”

“I would be compromising the investigation if I told you I’m looking for a man missing a pinkie,” Len replied innocently. 

Sav knew practically everyone in the club and his powers of observation were on point. If there was a stranger among them with such a unique injury, he would certainly remember. 

Len couldn’t read Sav’s expression, the bartender lost in thought before he finally said, “If I see him, you’ll be the first to know.”

“Thanks,” Len said, disappointed that Sav didn’t know their suspect. He watched him dash to the other side of the bar to tend to his customers, finding the men on stage to help pass the time.

Definitely wasn’t going to be able to think about Batman the same way after watching him drop it like it’s hot.

Sav came back again to check on him, pouring him a tumbler of whiskey from underneath the bar. “Try it,” he insisted. “It’ll help you think.”

“Mm.” Len took a small sip, pleasantly surprised to find it mellow and smooth. He smirked, teasing slyly, “Tastes expensive.”

“It is,” Sav chuckled, lightly touching Len’s arm. “I know it’s almost time to close up, but... maybe you wanna stay?”

Len stared at Sav’s hand, looking back to his face trying to figure out exactly what he was playing at. He found no deceit in the young man’s eyes, only a hopeful desire that he realized he also felt.

Being a cop was hard, the job thankless and gut wrenching at times. And lonely, fuck, was it so very lonely.

He knew what Sav was asking for and he didn’t hesitate to accept, saying, “Yes.”

Sav smiled, bright and gorgeous, saying quickly, “Great! Wait for me after closing.”

“I’ll be right here.”

Last call came and went, the dancers taking their final turns around the pole as the club got ready to shut down. Len was diluting the sense of failure clouding his mind with some more shots, angry that he hadn’t made any progress.

At least he had an evening with Sav to look forward to. 

The bouncers were clearing out the stragglers and the music had cut off. The overhead lights flickered to life, the spell of exotic neons and thick fog finally broken. It looked like any other club now, barren and dirty. 

Sav had left the bar to help tidy up, hugging his coworkers farewell. One of the bouncers was eyeing Len suspiciously, but Sav patted his arm and said something that eased his concerns.

It wasn’t long before Len realized the club was totally empty, no one else left in the building except the two of them. He hadn’t seen Sav for a few moments, turning his head when he heard music beginning to play. It wasn’t the usual thumping bass, but something classical with a heavy stroke of violin. 

Sav was up on stage, pantsless and barefoot, standing on point beside the pole. He looked relaxed, lifting his arm above his head as his leg rose up beside it. For a beautiful moment, both of his limbs were parallel and pointed to the ceiling, an incredible display of dexterity.

His extended leg swept down to the floor, strong hands grabbing the pole and suddenly swinging himself into the air. He twirled as if propelled by some unseen force, spinning gracefully as his long legs spread wide. 

Len had never seen anyone dance like this, instantly mesmerized. Every single one of Sav’s movements flowed seamlessly into the next, slow and perfectly executed.

Sav hooked one of his legs around the pole, spinning by the crook of his knee and one hand. His free leg extended outward and up, his back arching as he effortlessly turned his whole body upside down.

Len couldn’t tear his eyes away from those lovely legs dropping into a full split, much less the enticing way his boxers briefs clung to his round ass. He was moving from the bar to watch, well aware his jaw was likely hanging open as he stood in front of the stage.

Sav’s legs closed and curled around the pole, his body still twirling slowly as he slid his hands down. He righted himself, using only his arms to hang on as his legs again split wide, another devastating display of strength of flexibility.

He clung to the pole like a lover, gracefully winding his body down as his feet finally touched the stage again. He was barely out of breath, smiling sweetly at Len just as the song ended.

“Wow,” Len breathed, at a complete loss for words. 

“Uh huh,” Sav said smugly, slinking to the end of the stage. He sat down, swinging his legs with a smirk. “Fifteen years of ballet. Used to be quite the dancer, you know.”

“Still are,” Len praised, pushing himself right into Sav’s space and holding his hips. “You shouldn't have ever stopped."

"Meh, not many guys are into seeing Freddy Krueger prancing around," Sav snorted with a self depreciating laugh. "Scares off the customers. So, I just take a few spins after we close down every night, keep myself in shape."

"It was... beautiful," Len said passionately. " _You_ are beautiful.”

“I can tell you actually mean that,” Sav said quietly, his lashes fluttering in honest surprise. “My scars... you don’t look through them or away from them... you see me. You really see all of me.”

“Yes,” Len said, tilting his head forward and nosing along Sav’s twisted cheek. He laid a kiss there, murmuring, “And what I see is perfect.”

“Sweet talker,” Sav chuckled coyly, though he looked very pleased by the compliment. 

Len slid his fingertips up to the edge of Sav’s briefs, giving the band a playful tug. “I only speak the truth, thank you very much.”

“Mmm, that’s something a liar would say.”

“The only lying I’m interested in right now is my body next to yours. On top of yours, maybe beneath it. I’m not picky.”

Sav wrapped his arms around Len’s neck, his teeth nipping at his lip as he purred, “Can’t even wait to get me home, can you?”

“Right again. You really would make one hell of a detective,” Len drawled, arching up to take Sav’s pretty mouth in a searing kiss. 

While Sav’s dancing had been endlessly graceful, his kiss was anything but. It was savage and rough, tearing into Len’s lips like he was starving for a taste of him. Teeth clicked, tongues fought, and Len absolutely loved every fierce second.

Their shirts were removed with equal frenzy, Sav pausing his fervor only to caress Len’s scarred torso with reverence, both of them sharing a deep understanding without speaking a word. 

Len dragged Savitar’s briefs out of his way, eagerly mapping out the length of his fantastic legs with his hands. The ferocious kiss continued, Sav wrapping his legs around him and Len praying to God he had a condom in his wallet.

Savitar was inpatient, hungry, already opening himself up with spit and urging Len to get on with it. Len forced himself to wait the precious few seconds to get the condom on and slick himself up with a small packet of lubricant.

Wrapped and slick, Len pushed forward, folding Sav’s gorgeous body right in half. He loved how flexible he was, supple and literally bending to his every whim. He couldn’t wait to be fully inside of him, grabbing his thighs and watching his cock slip into the tight muscle of Sav’s hole.

Sav groaned softly, stretching his legs back until his arms were holding them in place by the bend of his knees. He was folded in a tight little knot, his own hard cock bouncing right in front of his face as Len began to slam into him.

Len held him firmly, his hips bucking roughly and setting a thunderous pace that made them both grunt and moan as their bodies smacked together. It had been way too damn long for both of them, their involuntary celibacy evidenced by the eager desperation for every drop of sweaty passion. It was awesome to have such an enthusiastic partner, Len already certain that this was going to happen again if he had any say in it.

Sav was licking his lips greedily, staring down at his dripping cock and starting to bow his head. There was an odd moment of hesitation, stopping halfway and asking quietly, “Yeah?”

Len’s eyes widened as he realized what Sav was about to do. He had only seen it in videos online and in his own over-active imagination, feeling a fresh lurch of heat in his loins. He groaned softly, breathlessly urging, “Go on... fuck, Sav... Yes.”

Sav grinned and immediately wrapped his lips around the head of his dick, his eyes fluttering beautifully as he savored his own taste. He greedily sucked up the leaking fluids, beginning to bob in time with Len’s thrusts.

The slick sounds of Savitar’s tongue and mouth working over his own dick were maddening, Len slowing down to encourage him to take his time. He didn’t want this to be over too soon, he wanted to enjoy the unexpected show.

Sav’s hands ran over his ass, teasing around Len’s shaft inside of him before reaching up to squeeze his balls. This was definitely something he had done before, his fingers tugging at his sack and expertly wrapping around the base of his cock.

He was making an absolute spectacle of himself, long strokes with his mouth and twirling his tongue around the head. His eyes flicked up to Len’s, smiling wickedly as he taunted, “Better hurry... I’m getting close.”

Len growled, resuming his brutal pace and gasping as Sav began to suck himself again. Listening to him scream, his cries of pleasure muffled by a mouthful of his own cock, was so fucking hot.

He could feel Sav clenching down on him, knowing there wasn’t much time. He gritted his teeth, the heat in between his legs demanding relief. His thrusting became wild, erratic, every muscle of his body working towards his end.

One of Sav’s hands clamped down on his side, nails digging in as he growled demandingly. He pulled at Len, rolling his body down to meet each slam and wordlessly commanding a flow of motion that suddenly became an out of body experience. They moved together as if they had done this for centuries, their hips slotting together flawlessly and each collision delivering a wave of bliss that made Len's balls ache.

Sav’s cries were getting louder, tears and drool running down his face as his head frantically bobbed. He suddenly pulled off, moaning deep as he started jerking his cock, his fingers a feverish blur as he moaned, “Yes, yes, fuck!”

There was no power in the universe that could have made Len look away from the beautiful debauchery of Sav coming on his tongue. He eagerly swallowed it down and Len was coming immediately, hissing pleasurably as his body finally released.

Savitar sighed, satisfied and mewling softly, his head falling back against the stage as Len finished. He began to unwind from the tight knot he had folded himself into, his legs flopping by Len’s sides.

Len held him close, savoring the shudders in his thighs as he leaned down for a kiss. The residue of salty come was a welcome taste, purring contently, “You are fucking incredible.”

“I know,” Sav said with a cheeky grin, bumping their noses together. “You weren't half bad either, you know."

Len snickered, kissing Sav once more before pulling away to get them both cleaned up. Cocktail napkins and seltzer water did the trick, sitting back at the bar with Sav in his lap.

“I suppose you’ve already figured out my name isn’t actually William,” Len began, his arms curled firmly around Sav's waist.

“I suspected as much. And you know..." Sav gasped suddenly, grinning from ear to ear. "I just figured out who you are."

“Oh?”

“You’re the one who took down Zoom, that drug lord,” Sav said confidently. “You are Detective Leonard Snart of the CCPD. Probably not a good idea to attempt undercover work when you’ve been in the papers so much.”

“Guilty,” Len chuckled. “Know everything about me, do you?”

“Quite a bit. You’ve also hunted Nemesis,” Sav said with a wink. “The city’s most notorious serial killer named after the Greek goddess of divine retribution?”

“I did not give him that name,” Len snorted, not directly answering the question. 

“Ah, confident that it’s a man?”

“I’m not at liberty to discuss any ongoing investigations,” Len teased, leaning in to snag a kiss. 

“How close are you to catching him?”

“Not very,” Len said with a shrug. “Nemesis is more of a hobby. A hobby for a lot of cops.”

“A hobby?” Sav snorted.

“He’s like Hannibal Lecter,” Len explained. “Bigger than life, too fantastic to be real, and definitely too smart to ever get caught. Everyone wants to be the guy who catches him. Some cops think it’s multiple perps, all copy catting each other.”

“What do you think?”

“One guy,” Len said firmly. “Someone with a deeply seated need for justice. Either he was wronged by the system or someone he cared about was. All of his victims have been criminals that have slipped through the courts, whether by mistrial or some other bullshit.”

“Hasn’t he killed innocent people?”

“None of his kills have been innocent,” Len said, scowling faintly. “Don’t listen to the news. They’re full of shit.”

“What about that teacher he killed? No record, no priors, and a beloved educator.”

“Yeah, and he was a child molester with a stash of fuckin’ kiddy porn we found after he was killed,” Len drawled. “Several former victims came forward after his death to tell us what he did. Trust me. Nemesis doesn’t kill innocent people.”

“You sound like you admire him,” Sav mused, his fingertips dancing up Len’s chest.

“There’s something attractive about being able to take justice in your own hands,” Len replied honestly. “Especially when you know your perp is guilty? It would be nice to take care of ‘em, make the city a little bit safer without worrying about the courts fucking it up.”

“Like with your nine-fingered fiend?” 

“Yeah,” Len nodded. “We have DNA, prints, and a witness description. Should be a solid conviction, but all he has to do is try and claim insanity and he’ll never see death row. That’s not justice for those men that died, not at all.”

“Eye for an eye and all that.”

“Exactly,” Len said passionately. “Life for a life.” He huffed, a small laugh leaving his throat. “You know, I already know what I’d do if I ever caught Nemesis.”

“Oh?” Sav’s brow rose, something bordering on sinister edging into his smile. He looked oddly offended, his teeth visibly clicking together.

“I’d thank him,” Len laughed, trying to ease the strange tension brewing between them. “Probably buy him a damn drink.”

Sav was studying him carefully, a bashful grin suddenly curling his lips as he swooped in for a sweet kiss. It was warm and passionate, oozing with emotion and leaving them both breathless.

“What was that for?” Len blinked in surprise.

“Nothing,” Sav said cheerfully. “Just saying thanks for a wonderful evening. I’ve got to get home and crash for a bit before my next shift.” He hopped up, stretching his lean body. “Mm, see you again tonight?”

“I’ll be here,” Len promised. 

They parted ways with another kiss, Len heading home to his apartment and collapsing right into bed. He could still smell Savitar on his clothes, drifting off to sleep with the sounds of violins singing in his ears.

He awoke to his phone ringing incessantly, grumbling as he answered, “Hello?”

“Snart?” It was his captain. “Get your ass down to the warehouse on Fulton Street.”

“What is it?”

“You’re never gonna believe it unless you see it for yourself.”

When Len arrived to the scene, he realized his captain was right. If he had actually told him what was waiting here, he would have called him a liar.

A tall man was hanging upside down from a chain attached to the warehouse ceiling, his skin flayed to the bone from his toes to his throat. There was silver tray with a large pitcher filled with blood, an empty chalice, and all of the man’s fingers lined up in a neat row.

Nine of them.

Snart couldn’t tear his eyes away from the horrific sight, whispering, “It’s the guy. It’s the guy who’s been killing all the dancers. It has to be... but...”

“Elaborate and sick setup?” his captain snorted. “No physical evidence, no witnesses? We both know who did this.”

“Nemesis,” Len said knowingly, gritting his teeth. “But how? We haven’t released anything to the press! How could he possibly know?”

“I don’t know, but he left you a little love note.”

“Me?” Len frowned and looked back to the tray.

There was a small card with his name written on it, throwing on a pair of gloves to examine it. As soon as he read what was inside, his heart dropped down into his gut like a stone.

_L’chaim_

No.

It couldn’t be.

Savitar was...

“Mean anything to you?” his captain asked gruffly.

“Nothing,” Len lied smoothly, setting the card back down. “Pretty common Jewish saying for a toast. I must have a fan out there.”

“Or Nemesis thinks you’re a fan of his.”

“Huh.” 

Len refused to give any other response, excusing himself from the scene. His captain allowed it, thinking he was too shaken up from a monstrous serial killer reaching out to him. 

On the contrary, Len was quite flattered. He was also confused; Nemesis had always been so careful. It was sloppy to reveal himself like this. 

Why did Nemesis leave him such an obvious clue? 

Was this a test? A threat? 

Was his body going to end up in its own display?

Or was it something else...

Nemesis was a monster, ruthless and sadistic, a shadowy fiend that parents threatened their children with if they didn’t behave. He had always been this intangible creature and after years of hunting him, Len finally knew exactly who he was. 

Barry Allen.

Savitar. 

Sav, handsome and sweet Sav who had totally and completely rocked his world last night. He recalled Sav’s face when he smiled beneath him, how he had managed to look both vulnerable and powerful when he danced...

This wasn’t a threat, Len realized. It was an invitation.

Len had told Savitar he would probably thank Nemesis if he ever figured out who he was. He sat in his car for a long time before he decided he was going to do much more than offer his gratitude.

He stopped by the station to pick up some files on his way home, feeling a noose drop around his neck. The finality of this decision was not lost on him, but he felt absolutely no hesitation.

He sat down at his computer to do some additional digging, the hour growing late as he searched for more information. He had checked out Savitar before, but he decided to look deeper.

His theory was that Nemesis had experienced great injustice somewhere in his life and Len wanted to find out what it was. Barry Allen was squeaky clean, but Henry Allen, his father, had a much darker past.

Henry was convicted for stabbing Sav’s mother and died in prison, claiming his innocence until the very end. That same year he passed away, Sav’s childhood home burned down. 

This was the fire that left him so disfigured.

It was ruled an accident, some sort of wiring defect, but...

“But, ah, the district attorney who convicted Henry Allen died that same night,” Sav’s voice purred from behind Len, reading the report over his shoulder. “Brakes were cut and he had a terribly nasty accident. My very first kill.”

Len heard the click of a gun and froze in his seat. He didn’t even bother questioning how Savitar got in here, saying calmly, “You cut the brakes and set the house fire to give yourself an alibi? Hmm, a bit dramatic, don’t you think?”

“This coming from the detective who framed his own father for murder and planted a gun in his hand after you shot him?” Sav bit back. 

Len gritted his teeth at the unexpected accusation, hissing slowly, “And how do you know about that?”

“Wasn’t enough to kill him, you had to ruin his name, too?” Sav taunted triumphantly. “Ha! Now who’s the dramatic one?”

“You really would make quite a detective,” Len drawled, fixing Savitar with an annoyed glare. “But you can’t prove anything.”

“Just as you can’t prove I cut those brake lines or any of my other extracurricular activities,” Sav said with a smirk. “You have nothing but theory and conjecture, neither of which would ever be enough to convict me.”

“I don’t want to convict you-“

“Right,” Savitar chuckled, tilting his head coyly, “because you said if you met me, you’d want to thank me.”

“Even better than that,” Len said, gesturing towards the stack of files on his desk. “I want to help you.”

“Help me?” Sav quirked his brows, but lowered the gun. He cautiously thumbed through the files, reading over the reports. “Rapist who got off because the prosecutor was drunk, murderer who got out on bail and is already suspected in another death...”

“All wicked men who haven’t properly been served justice,” Len purred. “Yet.”

“Yet,” Savitar echoed with a soft smile. “Mm, what makes you think I’d let you assist me?”

“There’s a reason you revealed yourself to me,” Len said, offering his hand to Sav. “We see the world the same way. We want to protect the city and keep good people safe, we want justice served... no matter what.”

“There’s no going back after this,” Savitar warned quietly, a sadness in his smile as he accepted his hand. “You know there’s only a few ways this can end...”

“I know,” Len assured him, lacing their fingers together slowly. It was another pull on the noose tightening around his neck, his fate now sealed with this beautiful fiend. “It’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“To help the city?” 

“Yes...” Len replied honestly, his gaze dark as he added huskily, “and to be with you.”

“Well,” Savitar purred triumphantly, lowering the gun at last and bowing his head down to claim a fierce kiss, “I’d say we have plenty of work ahead of us then, don’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
